Family Photos
by CSMichaelis
Summary: The Michaelis family gathers to hear Ciel and Sebastian talk about the memories contained in a chest of photos and other objects. What will be uncovered? I don't own Black Butler no flames please.
1. Chapter 1

Ciel laid the tiny pink cover over Kathryn as she slept peacefully. Her tiny clawed hands lay open but she made a grabbing motion with them in her sleep. He touched her hand gently and turned to Angelina, the baby girl was lying quietly, her hand clasped around the blanket her grandmother Rachel had made for her.

"I love you both very much." Ciel whispered to the infants. He had only gotten out of bed after giving birth to them and he still had some pains. He wheeled the bassinets into the sitting room where he sat down on the couch next to a large chest that he had asked Sebastian to bring down from their closet. He sighed contentedly as he reached over to open it.

"Mama, what's that?" Evian whispered approaching Ciel quietly, Bitter Rabbit held closely to his chest.

"Something very important to me. I keep our family photographs in here, and the drawings, the letters and many other things you children and your father give me are inside so they can be safe." Ciel explained.

"Are you going to look at them while the babies nap?"

"I was hoping to."

"Can I see them too?" Ciel smiled.

"If you want to."

"Will the photos Dad is making be put inside too?"

"Yes. As soon as they can be."

"Mama, mama bunny says you should share them because lots of them are happy, should I get everyone else?"

"You can ask them if they want to join us."

"Please do not start without us."

"I'll wait for you." Evian rushed off excitedly, his precious 'mama bunny' still in his arms. Ciel shook his head, he remembered the day Sebastian brought it home for their son. That was the day Evian showed his first sign that he had an extraordinary ability.

Ciel recalled his son taking the eye patch from the toy and holding it to the eye that once held the mark of the contract he held with Sebastian. Both parents had been astonished. It would set on motion events that would cause painful memories to be revisited but clearly no love was lost to the child. Ciel and Sebastian had been quite upset to see their past revealed but the young demon couldn't help but think that as strange as it was, it had only made his and Sebastian's bond stronger.

"Mommy, we want to see them too." Rachel said as she led her brothers and Lizzy into the room.

"I'm so happy to see you out of bed, are you feeling better?"

"A little better than yesterday, it takes time Lizzy, It's very different than a girl having children, or so I hear."

"Can I join you, Evian said you're looking at photos."

"That's right. You weren't here for most of it, I was hoping you would join us." Lizzy smiled and sat down.

"Mum, are there photos of me?" Rowan asked hopefully.

"Of course there are. There's even some of your father." Rachel gasped.

"Daddy is in some too?"

"Yes. I know, it's surprising."

"Young Master, - am I interrupting?" Mey-Rin asked.

"No, we didn't start yet."

"Mr. Sebastian wanted me to tell you he's finished with the photos and he's going to bring them soon."

"Good. We'll put them in here while I have it out."

"Mey-Rin, we are going to see happy things." Rachel grinned.

"That's wonderful, there must be a lot." The maid commented.

"Do you want to sit with us Mey-Rin?" Ciel offered.

"I'd love too young Master, but I don't think Mr. Sebastian would like that. I have to-"

"You're my maid primarily, if you want to join us, you have permission, ask Finny, Bard, Tanaka and Cynna if they want to come too." Mey-Rin smiled excitedly.

"Right away young master." She sped off down the hall.

"She is happy mum, Mey-Rin is good, I like her very much."

"That's good Rowan, she loves you children very much."

"Mama, can we keep her?"

"Why would you think we wouldn't?"

"Dad and Cynna say that she is a better wrecking ball than a maid and that they could keep the castle nice better than she can."

"Evian, Mey-Rin isn't going anywhere. Your father and Cynna just get frustrated sometimes."

"Oh my." Rachel said placing her palms to her cheeks.

"It's alright Rachel, everyone gets upset and frustrated from time to time. "

"Do Bard and Finny get to stay too?" Vincent asked.

"Yes, no one is going anywhere." Ciel promised.

"Even cousin Lizzy, will she stay forever?"

"Rachel, I can't stay forever, as much as I'd love to, eventually I'm going to have to go home." Lizzy seemed saddened by the realization.

"Who told you that?" Lizzy looked at Ciel in surprise.

"You don't want me to stay here forever, I mean eventually you're going to want your guest room back and you'll be tired of seeing me and-"

"Elizabeth, that room is yours. I want you to think of this castle as your home for as long as you want it to be, if that's forever, then It's forever. We can't be tired of seeing you, we love you, you're our family." Lizzy leaned over and hugged Ciel.

"Thank you. You always look after me."

"I always will Lizzy." Ciel replied.

"We will too!" Evian declared.

"You're all so sweet, thank you."

"My dear Ciel, have you seen- what's going on here?" Sebastian seemed confused, in his hands he held the stack of photos.

"I'm opening the chest, I thought it would be a good family activity, Mey-Rin's bringing everyone else."

"Mama Bunny thought so too." Evian smiled ar his father.

"I see."

"Mama Bunny wants you to look too."

"I would love to my dear ones, there are several-"

"Sebastian, you wouldn't pass up the opportunity to have these moments with your family would you, if it isn't an emergency, take this time to be with your loved ones." Tanaka suggested gently, he placed a hand on Sebastian's shoulder.

Sebastian nodded.

"Tanaka has spoken." He said.

"That's right, and you can't argue with Tanaka so get in here and sit down." Ciel ordered. Sebastian complied as the servants filed in behind him, Sebastian sat next to Ciel while the servants joined the children on the floor.

Ciel reached for the chest and opened the lid, this was going to be an interesting trip down memory lane.


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian reached into the chest and pulled out a photo, he smiled.

"What is it Daddy, is it pretty?" Rachel tilted her head curiously.

"It certainly is." Sebastian turned it toward the children. The image of Ciel smiling and cuddling baby Evian who stared contentedly up into his mother's eyes.

"This my little ones is the moment your mother realized that he enjoyed being a mother." Sebastian explained.

"But dad, you said mama wanted me before I was born."

"He did, wanting a baby and realizing that you enjoy caring for the child are different. You can have a child and then take no joy from caring for them, watching them grow."

"Mommy would never want to not love us, he is our mommy." Vincent said.

"Vincent, sometimes mothers have a hard time enjoying their children, especially demon mothers. Some decide to have a baby and hate them when they are born."

"Oh those poor babies, they do not have mommies like ours, brothers, I am sad for them." Rachel sniffled.

"Yes, it is very difficult sometimes."

"Mama never hated me, he was afraid of me being here." Evian said.

"that's right, for a long time I was. I never felt like I hated you, any of you. Each of you is a special gift."

"Even me mum?"

"Yes, you're my son just as much as your brothers." Rowan got up from his seat on the floor and hugged Ciel.

"I love you mum."

"I love you too Rowan."

"Daddy, will you tell us about that day in the photo?"

"Well, if I recall correctly, it was three days after you were born. Your mother realized it was his fear that kept you at arms length and just before you were born he admitted that he wanted you. He had quite a time adjusting though:

Ciel sighed looking at his newborn son who lay in the cradle beside his and Sebastian's bed.

He knew he loved his son more than his own life, that nothing in the world could keep him away if the boy called. He didn't know how to become a mother, to care for the child as his parents had cared for him.

"I'm sorry Evian, I really don't know what to do, I love you but I just can't-"

"Ciel, are you alright?" Sebastian asked entering the room.

"Fine."

"You do not sound 'fine'." The older demon walked over to sit at Ciel's side.

"I just- I love our son, but I can't be...happy."

"I see, this is a common problem with demon mothers, tell me my love, do feel resentful toward him?"

"No. I resent myself for not being better for him."

"You have no wish to harm him?"

"Of course not, why would you ask me that?"

"You may be surprised that some mothers have a condition that causes these feelings, it is no fault of their own and the healer can help, I know you would never act on those thoughts, but it is never good to allow yourself to feel them. They only cause more pain."

"I feed him, I Hold him, talk to him...what am I not doing?" Sebastian kissed his head.

"You are holding onto your past, your fears are taking over and of you are living in rhe past, thinking of the possibilities that have not yet come to pass, you cannot be here with him the same as your family was for you.

"I've failed him Sebastian, more than once, I don't deserve to call myself a mother." Sebastian wiped away the tears from Ciel's face.

"You have not failed my love, being a first time mother is difficult and you are unsure of what to expect, how to react to this small being that has entered your life, let go of the fear Ciel. I know it is easier said than done, but you know that what happened to you that night will never happen to him. You are the mother now, you can make things different for Evian, we both can." Evian fussed quietly in his cradle.

"He's probably hungry, can you get him for me?"

"Of course, please keep in mind that when you feed him, and hold him close to you, he can feel your anxiety, it could upset him." Sebastian got up and went to his son.

"Evian, my son, your mother is going to need your help. Be patient with us as we learn how to be a family." He said handing the child to his mother.

Ciel began to give him his bottle and watched the infant latch onto it. Evian's red eyes stared into his mother's eyes. Everything else faded away.

"Do not be sad, I am new too, we will learn together, I will not mind if you take your time. I know you love me. I will wait for you to be happy.I will help" Ciel heard the tiny voice and smiled.

"I love you Evian, even if I sometimes don't act like it, you are my world, and what a beautiful world you've shown me." Ciel felt as if the child lying in his arms was somehow sharing its happiness with his mother, his thoughts."

"I am so happy to be here in your arms, it will be okay. Please do not be unhappy, I will be a good baby. You will know what to do, you can already tell when I am hungry or sleepy, you are very good, you are supposed to be with me, you are dioing that, do not be afraid." The infant comforted. After the bottle was empty, Ciel gave it to Sebastian.

"For three days you have been frustrated that you could not find joy in our son, here you are suddenly, a smile on your face, what has changed your mind so quickly?"

"Evian. It's an adjustment that isn't easy to make Sebastian, but we're all new to this, we aren't sure of what we're doing and neither is he, but It's going to be fine. I don't know why exactly but I feel really happy right now, It's as though I've found it in him, my happiness."

"Excellent. Let us hope it stays this way."

"Aww, Ciel I didn't know it was so hard for you to be a mother." Lizzy sobbed.

"It really was, even after that day a majority of the time I wasn't sure I could do that."

"Poor mommy. We love you, you are the best mommy ever!" Rachel cried.

"Thank you. I'm really happy that I got to be your mother, all of you mean so much to me."

"You mean a lot to us too Mama, we know you love us very much, we love you very much too. You do a lot for us. Thank you mama." Evian embraced his mother.

"That's such a sweet thing to say, yes it is." Mey-Rin sobbed.

"It is true, mommy did not have to let us live in his tummy so we could get big. But he did."

"He does not have to feed us."

"Or take care of us when we are ill."

"Or give us hugs and tell us it will be alright when we cry."

"I do those things because I love you all. I've been a lot of things in my life as a human and as a demon, but being a mother is the very best decision I made."

"Aside from bonding with me I hope." Sebastian said.

"Maybe."

"What do you mean maybe,if I had kept the secret that I am in love with you, we never would have gotten together, I would not have asked you to bond with me and you would not be a mother, I deserve some credit do I not?"

"Some, but It's not necessarily true."

"What?"

"How do you know I wouldn't have said something?"

"Would you have?"

"Possibly. I missed you when I was on my own, and thought about you almost constantly." The older demon smiled and kissed his mate. This action caused the group to grin, except for Vincent and Rowan who were making faces of disgust at the sight.

"Can we see another one mum?" Sebastian set the photo beside him as Ciel reached into the chest to pull out another.

"This is a good one, do you remember Sebastian?" He handed the photo to his mate.

"Ah yes, this was indeed. I remember as though it were yesterday..."


	3. Chapter 3

Ciel held the photo out for his children to see. Sebastian was standing next to Ciel's desk in the Phantomhive manor.

"This one children was something your father brought me the night he went to bring the servants to stay with us. It was taken with a special camera." He explained.

"Dad looks so happy."

"Yes, you see, at the time of the photograph being taken, I was thinking of your mother, he was just about to have Evian and I had gone into London to get him his favorite chocolate when I over heard Grell talking to another reaper and I decided to go to the servants immediately and bring them here:

Sebastian stepped onto the property and looked around, it seemed exactly the same as he had left it.

"They don't have much time at all." Grell informed him.

"How much time?"

"Just an hour." Sebastian sighed and reached for the door.

"Mr. Sebastian?" The demon turned to see Finny staring in shock. "Are you really here?"

"I am indeed, are the other servants inside, it is most important that I speak with them."

"Yes, everyone's keeping up with the chores, is the young master here too?" He looked around hopefully.

"I'm afraid not Finny. There is little time, I must speak with you all."

"Should I get them for you?"

"No. You go into the sitting room and I shall find them."

"Yes Mr. Sebastian." The young gardener did as he was asked. Sebastian began his search, he couldn't help but feel somewhat sad to see the place without its owner, he knew his future mate was waiting for him back at home but to walk through the Phantomhive manor without hearing Ciel calling for him, knowing this would be the last time he would walk the halls, with so many memories attached to the home was rather difficult for him.

He walked past Ciel's bedroom and recalled the many requests to stay until his beloved master fell asleep, often times he would stay all night keeping a watchful eye on the boy. Many times he had been tempted to reach out and stroke the Earl's dark hair gently and whisper his words of love.

The room held more than its share of painful memories as well. When Ciel was ill, the demon worried constantly and was grateful for his ability to hide his true feelings. He recalled a particularly frightening illness in which Ciel's fever refused to break and for three days Sebastian pleaded with the boy to wake and live.

He heard a sudden crash and recognized the scream that followed. He would know the Maid's shouts anywhere.

"Oh no, the master's vase, he would be so upset, yes he would!" Mey-Rin was near tears when the butler found her.

"Mey-Rin, what are you doing?"

"I'm so sorry Mr. Sebastian, I didn't mean to, I-" she turned to look at him.

"Are you really here?"

"Certainly, listen carefully, we haven't much time. I want you to go to the sitting room and wait with Finny while I find Bard and Tanaka." Mey-Rin reached out to Sebastian.

"Can I?" The demon sighed.

"If you must." The maid laid her hand on Sebastian's sleeve.

"You are here, oh Mr. Sebastian, this is wonderful, but we thought- is the young master here too, I'd love to see him, I would."

"No, he isn't with all will be explained as soon as I have everyone together."

"Yes, Mr. Sebastian." She said, walking toward the stairs.

"Tanaka's in the master's office and Bard's down in the kitchen."

"Thank you for your help." Sebastian said with a smile, he turned and began his own journey. It hadn't taken long before all of the Phantomhive servants were gathered together. Grell had made himself comfortable by the time Sebastian returned.

The staff stood close together waiting for Sebastian to begin.

"You may want to sit down, what I'm about to tell you is going to be quite a shock and we have little time so please do not interrupt." The staff lowered themselves into chairs.

"I'm not entirely sure where to begin, I suppose telling you of my true nature and getting it out of the way is best. you see, the young master and I had a contract and as a result, I am what you see before you. The truth of the matter is that I am a demon and-"

"I knew it, told ya he wasn't human!" Bard shouted almost happily.

"You knew?" Sebastian could hardly believe he had been smart enough to figure it out.

"Well, suspected really. Wasn't sure what you are but humans could do nearly as much as you did."

"None of you are bothered by this?"

"Well, we're a little scared but, it doesn't look like you came to hurt us." Finny replied.

"Interesting. I don't suppose you-"

"Bassy, I'd hate to stop you but you're running out of time." Grell said.

"Right, you all remember Grell?" The staff nodded.

"He's a grim reaper, and I'm sorry to have to tell you this but the four if you are scheduled to die today." He allowed the information to sink in.

"How much time do we have?"

"Less than an hour."

"At least we'll be together when it happens." The staff's mood had changed drastically.

"Mr. Sebastian, are you here to take us to hell for all the things we've done?" Mey-Rin asked.

"No, that isn't the reason, I was hoping to offer you four your jobs in my home. You must understand somethings first before you decide. First, Ciel is no longer my master, I have asked him to marry me, he accepted and-"

"That's wonderful!" Finny said genuinely happy for them.

"Yeah, except the whole him bein' in hell part."

"It isn't as bad as you may think, well, not for demons anyway. Also, in addition to the two of us getting married, Ciel is expecting our first child.

"The master's going to have a baby?"

"Yes Bard. The reason I tell you this is because I want the four of you to come back with me, your job of protecting him is still yours if you want it."

"Forever?"

"Yes."

"We'll get to see the young master again, we won't have to be so sad. Do you have a garden Mr. Sebastian?"

"Not like the one here, but we can come up with something."

"Seeing you both again is reason enough for me. I'm going." Finny declared.

"Thank you Mr. Sebastian, I'd be happy to come along, yes I would."

"No sense sittin' around here missin' someone you can work for again, count me in." Sebastian turned to Tanaka.

"Tanaka, I know this is a lot to take in, you of course would be free to do the same as you do here. We would love to have you, but I would certainly understand if you chose not to."

"I have been with the Phantomhive family since before the young master was thought of. I had the privilege of watching him grow and seeing who he was becoming. I will not abandon him now." The old man vowed.

"Wonderful, he will be pleased, I shall give you all five minutes to get anything you wish to bring with you. After that, we will begin to prepare for our journey."

"Then what happened?" Rowan asked.

"Then I came across your mother's camera and asked Tanaka to take a photograph of me. I brought it back and gave it to your mother."

"That was nice daddy. Did you like it mommy?"

"Yes Rachel, very much."

"He should, he mas quite a mess of things trying to get one himself."

"Oh my, mommy made a mess?"

"Yes, then left me to pick up the pieces, literally." Ciel rolled his eyes.

"It was your job, there's no sense in complaining about the past."

"Is that so, tell me my love, who was it that said just the other day that they should have-"

"Don't start with me Sebastian."

"You started this, I am simply finishing it."

"You wish."

"Mommy, I'm hungry." Vincent interrupted.

"I suppose it is about lunch time. Alright, children, to the table, we'll eat and have naptime."

"I want to see more!"

"We will Rowan, but only after nap." The four older children groaned in protest.

"Off you go little ones, see who can get ti their seat first." Sebastian challenged.

"I can, brothers, I will win, just like always." Rachel said running from the room. The boys smiled as they followed her.

"They let her win?" Lizzy asked.

"Everytime. They know she gets upset and they just let her win. The boys don't like to see Rachel cry." Ciel stood up.

"Young master, we can take miss Angelina and Miss Kathryn if you like, since you're still hurting." Finny offered.

"Good idea Finny, wheel the bassinets into the dinning room and we will be along shortly." Sebastian said before Ciel could reply.

"We could've done that."

"Yes, however, our daughters are just three days old and as you are still in pain and this is your first day out of bed, I do not want you doing too much." Sebastian lifted Ciel into his arms and kissed him.

"Walking to another room isn't going to hurt me. You don't need to do this. The healer said I'll be okay as long as I don't-"

"Ciel, I know I don't have to, I want to. Allow me to take care of you, if only for a little longer."

Ciel raised his hand and rested it on his Mate's cheek.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Sebastian kissed him lovingly. They heard a small click and shifted their gaze ro find Cynna holding the camera.

Immediately Ciel pulled away.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Adding to the collection of beautiful memories." He answered.

"Happily, I think you were still just long enough. No need to be embarrassed master Ciel, it will be something the two of you can look back on. Especially in times of difficulty. You will see this image and remember how much in love you are. I will work on developing it right away." Cynna left, camera in hand.

"Did he really just do that to us?"

"Yes my dear, I believe he did."


	4. Chapter 4

"How much do you love me Ciel?" Sebastian asked while their children slept and Ciel rested on the day bed in their library.

"No." Ciel replied simply, leaving Sebastian confused.

"I don't quite understand." Sebastian leaned over his mate.

"Last time you asked me that and we were alone just like this, we ended up with Rachel and Vincent, No."

"I was not going to-"

"Then no,you can't have anymore cats." Sebastian smirked.

"Wrong again my love. I was hoping that you and I could attend mother's party next month."

"Like I said, no. I love Ann but no."

"But Ciel, don't you recall our first one, before we had children?" Ciel rolled his eyes.

"Don't remind me, I just wanted the damn thing to be over. If Mordred would have tried to put his arm around me once more I swear he would have lost it."

"At least he is a happy drunk, but I admit that I nearly lost my temper with him for that very reason."

"Of course you did, you wouldn't be my Sebastian is you allowed it." Sebastian held out a photo to his mate. Sebastian was kneeling in front of him, the two were lost in each other's eyes, neither one was aware of the camera's presence.

"Do you remember?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes. That was when you announced to everyone I was going be your mate."

" Our engagement party, I recall how much you detested it."

"It was nice of Ann to give us one, I just can't stand being in a room with a large group of people."

"I know my love. It is tradition, one day we will do so for our children."

"No we won't. They aren't allowed to have mates, they're my babies."

"Ciel, it is a part of life. We grow, we find a mate and sometimes have babies. Would you stand in the way of our children's happiness?"

"But Sebastian-" the older demon kissed Ciel lovingly.

"What would you have done if my parents had refused to allow me to be with you?"

"Considering our circumstance, I doubt they would have." Sebastian sighed.

"not quite what I meant but fair enough. The love that you and I have for each other is extraordinary, would you deny them their own?"

"Yes, they aren't allowed to grow up, this conversation is becoming depressing."

"Then allow me to remind you of our party.":

Ciel groaned in irritation, he wanted nothing more than to stay at home,Sebastian had practically begged his mate to go.

"How can you expect to have an engagement party without the engaged couple, my dear Ciel it cannot work that way."

"It's nice that your mother did this for us, I just feel-'

"Out of place at parties, irritated having to be present, yes love I know, but it would be an insult to our family to decline."

"Have you ever stopped to think I might not like being dragged to a place with thousands of others, all looking at me, Mordred will be there and if he starts with me-"

"I shall be there Ciel."

"I won't even know anyone there."

"You know my mother, my father, you certainly know me."

"I hardly know your parents at all, can't we just stay home?"

"My dear one, as I said moments ago, you cannot have an engagement party without the couple. Do this for me my treasure and I will do something very special for you later." Sebastian said wrapping his arms around his mate.

"Fine, I'll go, but don't expect me to me happy about it."

"Oh no Ciel, I know better than to expect happiness from Ciel Phantomhive." Sebastian joked.

"Shut up, damn demon." Ciel muttered.

"Disobedient dog." Sebastian fired back. Ciel was about to reply when Sebastian lifted him into his arms and began kissing him passionately, the younger demon placed his palm on his soon to be mate's cheek as the kiss continued.

"I am dreadfully sorry to interrupt masters but if you do not leave shortly, you will be late to your own party." Cynna called.

"Shall we?" Sebastian asked nuzzling Ciel.

"Not yet, there's nothing wrong with being fashionablely late." Sebastian chuckled.

"Come my love, it is best to show up on time when dealing with my father."

Once they arrived, they were both greeted warmly by Ann.

"My dear ones, I'm so glad you could join us. Come, everyone is so excited for your announcement." She ushered them into what looked to Ciel like a ballroom.

"Sebastian, they're all staring." Ciel whispered.

"Yes love, they are waiting for us to tell them our news."

"Babybrother, thisisanunexpect-Ted surprise." Mordred said. Ciel looked to Sebastian.

"Why is he talking like that?"

"He's been drinking I suspect."

"Nonsense, brother. I've only had-" he held up his hand showing four fingers.

"This many...eight or so times." He turned to Ciel.

"Tell me something, what is a place like you doing in a demon like this?" He asked putting an arm around a puzzled Ciel.

"Mordred, come now, your brother has to make an announcement." The Devil attempted to pull his eldest son away.

"An announcement, Bastian, you are not pregnant are you, if that's the case, allowme to suggest the name-"

"Mordred, that is not the case, I assure you." Sebastian carefully removed his brother's hand from Ciel's shoulder.

"That's good brother, you know, It's such a shame when those bloody birds-"

"Yes Mordred, let us blame the birds for all the world's problems shall we?" Much to Ciel displeasure, Mordred's arm was back on him. He attempted to move away only for the unstable demon to use him as a support.

"Mordred, my son, please come with me, I feel certain we can find you something to drink while your brother speaks." The Devil finally managed to pull Mordred away.

"Now then, my youngest son has something to say to us, please give him your undivided attention." Ann stepped aside and Sebastian cleared his throat.

"My Lords and ladies of the most ancient and noble houses, I thank you for joining us this evening for a most delightful occasion. The stunning demon standing before you, Ciel Phantomhive, will soon be known as Ciel Michaelis. He has consented to making me the happiest demon to ever exist and share a love that is destined to last an eternity." He knelt down to look in Ciel's eyes.

"Ciel, I have loved you for a very long time, it was my fondest hope that one day, somehow, you would be able to return my feelings. The day you saved my life, I was thrilled to find that you did indeed love me in return. Only someone who felt such a strong love for me could have healed me as quickly as you did. You stayed at my bedside, caring for me, completely devoted to the task of nursing me back to health. Your love saved me. I bring you in front of all the nobility of Hell to pledge to you my heart, to declare my unwavering loyalty and undying love for you, my mate. Ciel, I love you."

Ciel smiled, he knew Sebastian meant every word.

"I love you too. You've done so much for me, I wasn't always kind to you but I think on some level, I always cared for you, wanted you beside me, you've protected me, loved me, and you're there when I need you among so many other things. I always knew where I would end up when all was said and done, but I had no idea I'd find so much love here, with you, I certainly don't deserve it. As long as I have you Sebastian, I'm happy. Wherever I happen to be, if you're with me, I'm home." Sebastian was deeply touched by his mate's words. He pulled him close, holding him tight as the party guests cheered loudly.

After they had parted, Sebastian noticed Ann drying her eyes as she clapped approvingly.

"Mother, please do not cry." Sebastian said hugging her gently.

"I'm sorry Sebastian, It's just that you two are so much in love and I am so happy for you."

"Thatwas... Beautiful, really some-thing or other." Sebastian turned to see an irritated Ciel with Mordred once again touching him.

"Mordred, I'm glad you approve but Ciel does not enjoy being leaned on, come now." Sebastian was now becoming agitated with his brother.

"Now, now baby brother, i- I have no idea what I was about to say, but I am sure you understand."

"Yes, well, come along, Ciel must meet everyone and you should probably go on to bed.

"No, no, no. I don't need to go to...that, I am... What am I again?" He asked Ciel.

"Drunk and annoying?"

"I am not a duck, silly boy, I am-" Mordred stopped suddenly and fell to the floor beside Ciel.

"Do not concern yourself Ciel, he will be fine in the morning." The Devil said noticing the look of shock on the young demon's face as he carried his eldest son from the room leaving Ann to apologize for his behavior.

A/N: thank you everyone who continues to read my stories surrounding our little family. I never really thought that it would be as loved as it is. I never intended to write so many, but because of my wonderful readers asking for them, they continue. Thank you so much!


	5. Chapter 5

"Can we see more now Mama?" Evian asked rubbing his eyes.

"Yes, can we please, I hope there are lots of baby me." Rachel sat down on the floor and it wasn't long before the Michaelis family and servants had returned.

"Will there be some baby Rowan and baby Vincent too?"

"Yes Rachel, we have a lot more to look through." Ciel said.

"Dad, can we have a snack while we listen to the stories?" Rowan asked hopefully.

"A chocolate one would be yummy." Vincent added. Ciel smiled.

"You children are so like your mother." Sebastian said and Lizzy giggled.

"The young master does like his treats, yes he does."

"Mum, can we have it, Please say we can. I wish baby Kathryn and baby Angel were big enough to snack with us. I love them a lot mum, even though I want a baby brother."

"Rowan, we've talked about this. No more babies. I'll share my chocolate with you but you can only have two pieces." Ciel told them.

"But mommy, why?"

"Last time you four ate an entire box on your own and you were ill."

"But it is yummy in our tummies." Vincent stood up from his seat and rushed to the table to grab his mother's candy box.

"They most definitely get that from you." Sebastian pointed out.

"I won't argue that point, we all know it." Vincent returned quickly and passed out the candy.

"Thank you!" Four young voices said in unison, causing their mother to smile.

"Mama, will you tell us a baby me story?" Evian took a bite from his candy.

"Well, I suppose I could. I don't have a photograph of it but when you were about a year old, you tried to pick my outfit for me." Evian giggled.

"That's funny Mama."

"I suppose it is now, your grandmother was having a party":

Ciel sighed as he looked in the mirror, he was unhappy about going to the party and more so about leaving baby Evian in the care of anyone other than himself or Sebastian for an evening.

"Do I really need to be there Sebastian, you're the devil's son isn't that enough?"

"My dear ciel, I thought we agreed that you would come for my sake, every demon in Hell knows I took a mate, and if I show up alone, there will be talk of-"

"So let them, when did you start caring about what they think?"

"I care what they will think of my mother. If we don't go,they will believe that since she cannot get her family to make an appearence-"

"I hate parties, and I don't have anything to wear." Ciel said reaching for an excuse. Evian bounced in his crib looking at his Mother happily.

"Mmmmm" he said holding tight to the crib bars. Ciel turned and smiled at his son.

"Sebastian, look at him, he's so happy."

"Yes my love, as he should be, he does have an extraordinary mother after all, who wouldn't be happy about that, as for what you will wear, you are a demon and can change your appearence at will including your clothing, and whichever outfit you choose will be fine."

"I don't think I like the red or black ones." Ciel complained.

"Then perhaps the blue or green, I would agree that black does not suit you, I shall return in just a moment." Ciel shook his head.

"Sometimes I just don't know Evian."

"Mmmm!"

"I love you so much." He kissed the top of his son's head and Evian laid his head on his mother lovingly, removing his hands from the crib to hold onto Ciel.

"My little Evian, as much as I love you, I have to finish getting ready, I still haven't decided what to wear." The child released Ciel and frowned.

"I'm sorry, but you get to play with the servants while mommy and daddy are gone. You like playing with them don't you?"

"Ciel, have you seen-" Sebastian appeared in the doorway, a look of amusement on his face.

"What are you smirking at?"

"Ciel, you are beautiful regardless of what you wear however I feel that I should point out that if you do not wish to be noticed, perhaps you should rethink your decision."

"What are you on about?" Ciel turned back to the mirror to find that his previously black outfit was now orange. He stared in shock as Evian clapped from his bed.

"I believe our son wants to help you dress." Sebastian stated.

"Evian, are you doing this?' The child grinned.

"I appreciate you wanting to help but this is a bit much, no orange." Ciel changed his outfit to blue and had decided it would be best, Evian however had other ideas. The child focused on his mother's clothes.

"Evian, stop I'm not going anywhere wearing bright yellow." A second later and much to Ciel's displeasure, he was wearing pink.

"Evian Michael, that's enough." Ciel said sternly, changing it back. He lifted the child from the crib and walked to the bedroom door. Evian suddenly began to clap and giggle, Ciel look jacket was now multicolored.

"Absolutely not. Evian, that's more than enough now. I'm not going to go anywhere looking like this. Change it back." Evian sniffled, his eyes filled with tears. Ciel could feel his heart breaking.

"I'm sorry Evian, I didn't mean to be angry, but I hope you understand that although you're trying to help, if I say no, I mean it. I still love you very much." Ciel held him close and Evian grabbed onto his mother's shirt.

"Mmm"

"Yes Evian, mommy's here. I love you so much." Ciel cuddled his son as they made their way downstairs, Ciel now wearing blue. Sebastian was waiting for them.

"You all understand your duties correct?"

"Yes Mr. Sebastian." The servants said in unison.

"Ciel my love, are you ready?'

"Do we have to, Evian's-"

"Evian must learn that we will not always be here, that sooner or later we will have to find a babysitter and he will be left in their care for a very short time. He will know that we love him and will return home. The earlier we teach him, the better it will be." Sebastian reached out to take the child but Evian gripped Ciel tighter causing his mother to pull away from Sebastian.

"But he's so small, only a baby and he needs us."

"He will have us, if we delay much longer, we will be late."

"Are you sure we should?" Sebastian kissed his mate's head.

"You are an excellent Mother Ciel, I realize that to leave him isn't easy. I promise everything wilm be alright." Evian loosened his grip and Sebastian took hold of him.

"My son, I expect you to behave for the servants, your mother and I will return as soon as we can." He handed his son to Tanaka and turned.

Evian immediately started to cry causing Ciel to stop and try to turn back.

"You must not give in Ciel, he must learn that although we leave, we will come home. It is a difficult lesson for both children and parents but it must be taught." Sebastian reached out to comfort Ciel only for him to pull away.

"I love you Sebastian, but right now I don't like you."

"I understand, it will be alright. We have left him with Tanaka and Cynna, even if the others have no clue as to what they are doing, those two do." There was a long silence between them and Sebastian chuckled suddenly.

"What?"

"My dear, your outfit-" Ciel looked down at his clothes, which were now white with rainbow spots.

"Damn it!" Ciel shouted changing them back one final time.

inside the house, Baby Evian clapped and giggled in Tanaka's arms.

The children and Lizzy laughed.

"Brother Evian and mommy are so funny!" Vincent exclaimed. Evian stood up and hugged ciel.

"I'm sorry mama, do you still love me?"

"I'll always love you, you and your siblings are very important to me."

"That is good because I will always love you too."

"That's so adorable!" Lizzy squealed.

"Mum, me next, I want to hear a baby me story, can I see a picture?" Rowan cried.

"A baby Rowan picture isn't hard to find, and there are plenty of stories." Ciel promised reaching into the chest and pulling out a photo.

"I remember this one." He showed it to Sebastian

"This would be a good story, we have such an amazing family."

"Yes, do you want to tell it?' Ciel offered, Sebastian smirked.

"It would be my pleasure."


	6. Chapter 6

Sebastian held the image out for the group to see. Rowan grinned.

"Look, it's baby me and Lovey!"He cried pointing to the photo of Ciel holding Rowan's hand, the boy was tiny and the bear being pulled along behind him seemed larger than it's owner.

"It was on this day that you took your first steps. We were so very proud of our little Rowan., as I remember it, the day was warm and we had planned to take all of you outside to play.

"Ciel, have you by any chance seen Evian's right shoe lying about?" Sebastian asked,he watched his eldest son walk lopsided with only his left shoe. The child laughed and made an attempt at running.

"in the entryway by the door, I put all the shoes there , they needed to be cleaned."

"I shall take Evian and the twins to retrieve them." Sebastian said shifting Rowan in his arms. The fourteen month old boy had yet to try walking,preferring instead to be carried. He reached out to Ciel making grabbing motions for him.

"mummummm" he cooed softly as Ciel took him from Sebastian.

"Hello Rowan." Ciel said cheerfully, the child laid his head on Ciel's shoulder and became still.

"You have to walk sometime soon,your father and I can't carry you forever." Ciel felt tiny hand grasp his jacket and patted the child's back.

"mummum." Ciel was enjoying the moment, Rowan was connecting with him, the young demon found joy each time one of the children had a bonding moment with him

"That's right Rowan, you're my very favorite Rowan in the world."

"Mummum."

"He's taken to you quite well master Ciel. "Cynna commented.

"You truly would not know how he came to be a part of this family."

"That doesn't matter, he's here now,where he belongs." Ciel replied, he turned his attention to the child.

"let's go get your father,then we can outside." Rowan raised his head and looked into Ciel's eyes. Crimson eyes gleamed as the young demon clapped his approval of his mother's words.

"You like being outside, I know,come on." Ciel walked down the hall, his thoughts on his youngest child. Rowan had come to them at the age of two months and Ciel could tell there was something different about him.

The child had been unlike the three Michaelis children. Who at that age would scan the room with their eyes, taking in the new sights, Rowan fixed his eyes on whatever happened to be in front of him, Ciel could see sadness in the bright red eyes, for a while Ciel and Sebastian were concerned for him. Sebastian had a difficult time getting the infant to eat. Ciel's heart had been broken. What sort of life could he have known in just two months. Ann had said that baby demons are sensitive to the feelings of others around them and he might have felt that he wasn't wanted by either parent.

This was a tragic truth, how anyone could not love their baby was a mystery to Ciel, although he had had trouble with Evian, there had always been a sense of love, Evian had even told him he knew during one of their linkings.

To see Rowan now, there was a significant change, he smiled and greeted his parents with his "up" motion when they were near. He wasn't the same child that Sebastian had brought home for Christmas and Ciel was glad.

"There you are my dear ones, I thought for a moment we may need to send a search party ." Sebastian teased. Ciel glared at him.

"Don't start."

"Da!" Rowan turned to give Sebastian the usual greeting, he was lifted into his Father's arms.

"Well done Rowan, you're improving nicely." He praised.

Two small hands latched onto Ciel and he looked down to find Rachel and Vincent, their legs still slightly unsteady, he noticed that the were holding hands as if to help each other learn to balance and take steps. The twins rested their heads on Ciel, this he now understood was their version of a hug.

Rowan watched his siblings and signaled that he wanted down. Sebastian lowered him to the floor and looked to his mate, Ciel was truly enjoying being a mother and Sebastian loved to see the smile on his face when he interacted with them.

"It's good to see you happy my love." He said.

"How can I not be, being a mother brings so much love and-I've never been happier."

"I'm happy to hear you say so, your happiness is very important to me." As they spoke, Rowan was staring at the stuffed bear lying at the end of the hall. He made a grabbing motion toward it but his parents didn't notice.

He fussed only a moment before Rachel and Vincent turned to him and looked curiously in the direction in which he was pointing.

They looked back at each other and seemed to come to a quiet understanding. Just as Ciel and Sebastian glanced down, they were amazed by what they saw.

Rachel and Vincent and each offered Rowan a hand, the young demon accepted it and pulled himself to his feet. Rachel took a shaky step forward and wait for her brothers to do the same.

"Sebastian, you're seeing this aren't you?" Ciel asked.

"Yes, we have extraordinary children." Rowan seemed afraid at first but Vincent gave a little smile that Rowan mimicked. Sebastian knelt down and put his arms around Ciel holding him close as they watched.

"Incredible,if I hadn't seen this -" Ciel whispered.

"Nor would I." The older demon replied,never had it crossed his mind that his children were capable of this.

Rowan took his first step, when the child began to fall forward, Ciel made a move to go to the trio but Sebastian was still holding onto him.

"As tempting as it is, you must let him learn, that means falling down once or twice along the way, you cannot always rescue him. Trust Rachel and Vincent." Evian grabbed his mother's hand and looked the toddlers reached the toy and the twins released their little brother.

Rowan took hold of the bear now standing alone, he hugged it to his chest. Rachel and Vincent clapped, shrieking with happiness for his achievement. Rowan turned back to his parents and with a glance at his brother and sister, began his journey back. This time, Rachel and Vincent weren't holding on, they walked a step behind him, hand in hand.

Ciel and Sebastian encouraged him with words of praise as Rowan picked up speed and began to run. He gave a loud shriek of excitement as he ran into Ciel's arms.

"I'm so proud of you!" Ciel kissed his head and the child joined Evian in clapping for himself. After only a second, he turned back to the twins, they were still making their way back to rejoin the family. He gazed at the bear, then back to his siblings. Suddenly he put the toy on the floor and ran back to them, standing in the middle, he offered them each a hand and the three walked through the hall together.

"That is a happy story mommy." Rachel said smiling.

"Yes, I like that one." Vincent added. Rowan moved close to them and pulled them into a hug.

"Thank you sister Rachel and brother Vincent, you are very nice." He said as they hugged back.

"we love you brother Rowan!" They said in unison.

"They're so precious Ciel!" Lizzy squeaked.

"I'm so proud of my babies." Ciel couldn't stop smiling, his children never ceased to amaze him.


	7. Chapter 7

Mommy, I want to hear more baby Rachel stories please." Rachel stared up at Ciel, her eyes pleading.

"No, I want to hear a baby Vincent story, one with dad. I love dad and mommy."Vincent declared.

"But can't we hear a cousin Lizzy story, mum, she's a good cousin Lizzy and she helps take care of us and she's not mean to us and she is very nice."

"Rowan that's so sweet, thank you sweetheart." Rowan stood up and hugged her.

"Actually, I have a couple pictures that have your father holding Vincent and Rachel right after they were born and some of Lizzy as well." Ciel pulled out an envelope with the eldest twins' names and date they were born.

"Can you tell us mommy, oh please tell us, we like happy stories about our family. Do you have pictures of you cuddling us when we were borned?"

"it's born, and yes. There's some of Alois and Luca with you too." The children gasped in surprise.

"he knew us when we were babies mommy?" Ciel nodded.

"They were there."

"I like Alois Mommy, may I give him a hug next time he visits?" Rachel asked sweetly.

"You always do. I'm sure he'll appreciate that, things haven't been easy for him."

"poor Alois!" The children fretted.

"His life seems to be improving though, he met Naveen and he has Luca and Hannah." Sebastian comforted.

"And soon he will have someone else, but we should let him find out all by himself." Evian said.

"What do you mean Evian?" The young demon grinned.

"He will have a baby too. He will be so happy and afraid but he will love it. Alois will be a good mama, cousin Naveen will be happy too and he is always going to love baby and Alois. He loves Alois even without a baby right mama and dad?"

"That's right, Naveen loves him very much." Ciel replied.

"Nearly as much as I love your mother." Sebastian added receiving a look from Ciel.

"Nearly?"

"No demon can love their mate as much as I love you, the level of emotion that fills my heart is unmatched. I doubt even my mother and father could claim such a love for themselves."

"That's so adorable!"Lizzy cried, Ciel simply smiled.

"Look brothers, mommy is so happy, mommy is so pretty when he smiles and I am happy too!" Rachel clapped.

"Aww, the young master really is happy, yes he is."

Ciel was beginning to feel slightly embarrassed now.

"Can we just start the story now?" he passed the photos to the children.

"I recall that day,you see children, your mother and I decided to take Evian into London when we once again ran into Grell-"

"I don't like the red man dad, he wants to take you away from us all the time." Rowan crossed his arms.

"He will never take me from you, as much as he wishes it was possible. You are all far more important to me than anything in this world."

"Sebastian, you can skip all that and tell them about the photographs." Ciel said.

"I was simply giving a back story so that they-"

"it's not necessary."

"Ciel, they-"

"You promised me." Ciel reminded.

"You're right, Children, the day Vincent and Rachel were born was quite eventful, these photos were taken during a quieter time."

Sebastian sat on the edge of the bed where Ciel was sleeping. The older demon looked down at his newborn daughter who was drifting off to sleep in his arms.

"My dearest daughter, my words can't express to you just how grateful I am for what you and your brothers have done. It's because of your bravery that we were able to bring your mother back from that dreadful place. I'm very proud of all of you."

"If you ask me, Ciel's very foolish, he went against medical advice and -"

"I didn't ask. He is still here, that is all that matters to me, my mate and children survived I can ask for nothing said interrupting the healer.

"You do understand that understand the circumstances, he'll need quite a bit of care and can't be moved until not only his ribs mend, but also until he begins to heal from the birth."

"I understand completely and I will of course take care of my family."

"I'll leave something for the pain, it's a strong medication and he would probably sleep mostly,when he's awake, he may be a little out of it. If there's any problems,contact me. I'll be back tomorrow to check on him, don't let him move around too much." The healer advised.

"Such beautiful children you have Butler." Undertaker said peering into the cradle to see Vincent.

"Thank you, with Ciel as their mother, how could they not be?" Undertaker chuckled quietly.

"You certainly have a high opinion of him don't you, I'll say this much, he's got some strength in him. I don't know how he managed it. His body is very small and yet he somehow shared it with two little ones,incredible."

"I should also thank you for your help, I would've surely lost them all had you not informed me. I must say that the price for it was surprising."Sebastian stood carefully from the bed, he handed Rachel to Undertake who smiled down at the sleeping infant.

"I'm guessing they take after you as far as appearance."

"Yes, however Rachel has her mother's eyes." Sebastian turned back to check on Ciel. He knew it would be a while before his anxiety subsided.

"Little Princess, you won't remember the lengths that your mother was willing to go for you and your brother, you're very lucky. But I suppose the same could be said for him. He's lucky to have such extraordinary children that love him so dearly that you were all willing to leave a safe place to find him. " The reaper placed her in her cradle.

"I'll leave you to look after your family," he said bowing his head politely. "Give my best to your mate." He turned and left Sebastian with his children and Ciel. Sebastian sighed, it had been a long day for everyone. He was about to return to his Mate's side when he heard Evian crying from the room next to them.

It soon became clear that he wasn't the only one to notice.

"Sebastian, is everything okay?" Lizzy asked from across the hall.

"Evian may need to eat, if you would be so kind as to stay with Ciel I can tend to my son." Lizzy stepped out of her room and crossed the hall, allowing Sebastian to leave.

She gazed at the sleeping children.

"So tiny,you're both adorable." She whispered. She made her way to Ciel and sat down at his side.

"I still can't believe you're here. I meant what I said earlier, I should be livid, you scared me you know. I just got you back and almost lost you again in the same day. I know y-you've changed, you're a demon now and I probably shouldn't want to be around you but -" she began to sob quietly. "I love you so much, you're always there and I've missed you. Oh Ciel, I don't care what you are,you're always going to be my family and I still love you. Please don't leave me again." She pleaded. Lizzy reached out and stroked Ciel's hair.

A soft cry caused her to gasp. It sounded almost the same as a human infant, Ciel's eyes opened slowly at the sound.

"How are you feeling?"Lizzy asked.

"terrible beyond words,but they're worth it. Are you alright, it couldn't have been easy for you to go through all this madness." Ciel replied weakly.

"I'm fine, I was so worried about you, I'm just happy you're here. It's a bit strange though, you having babies. I hope you don't mind me saying so." Ciel shook his head.

"You're right, it doesn't really make sense in human nature. Demons are strange creatures. Lizzy giggled. The cries grew stronger and Ciel sighed causing himself immediate sharp pain,he moaned painfully.

"Are you okay?"Lizzy inquired.

"I will be, can you get Vincent and bring him over for me?" Lizzy stood up and walked to the cradle where the baby boy lay sobbing.

"What do I do?" Lizzy called over her shoulder.

"You'll pick him up and carry him like a human baby." Ciel informed her.

Lizzy lifted the baby from his bed and took him to Ciel.

"You're going to have to lay him down beside me, I can't hold him right now." Lizzy did as she was instructed. Ciel carefully stroked the newborn baby's hand.

"Vincent, it's alright, I'm here." The child stopped crying instantly.

"They're so tiny, and sweet. You must really be a great mother, you already knew what he wanted."

"Evian did this too. They're new, the world can be a scary place if you don't have someone to say it's okay,especially babies." Lizzy smiled.

"Yes, you're right. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine. Have you seen anyone else?"

"Yes, Alois is with Luca, he's resting in the guest room and Mey-Rin and Finny are with Evian, Sebastian went to feed him." Ciel nodded.

"I thought it might be something like that." Ciel replied closed his eyes as the pain hit him once again. He looked to the sleeping infant beside him.

"Lizzy, can you take him back to his bed?"

"Of course." She lifted the child into her arms and walked slowly to the hesitated to put the baby down. She cuddled him gently.

"I love you Vincent, I hope we have the chance to know each other." She said and Lai the tiny demon in the cradle. She lightly touched Rachel's hand.

"I love you Rachel, I hope I'll get to know you and your brothers." She returned to where Ciel was lying.

Ciel, can I tell you something?"

"Anything you like."

"I'm happy that you're here and I don't want to lose you again, I hope you don't plan to disappear again. We're family,it doesn't matter what you are , and I don't care that you love Sebastian, I just want to be a family again." She sobbed.

"We'll always be family Lizzy. If you feel that way about things, maybe you can visit us some time."

"Really, Ciel, that's wonderful, I'd love to. Thank you so much." The young demon smiled.

"It would be nice, I'll probably be stuck here for a little while, you can come over if you want,I'll tell-"

"Come over, Ciel, you just had twins and you need to rest, I'm going to stay here and help with your little ones."She insisted.

"You don't have to do all that, we can manage." She gazed into his eyes.

"What if I want to do it?" She felt Ciel take her hand.

"Then as long as you understand that you aren't obligated to help and you can handle being in a house with a group of demons, it would be alright."

"Yay, Cousin Lizzy told a story with Daddy and it was a happy one, brothers, this is good. I am happy to have Cousin Lizzy. Mommy said she was allowed to help with baby us. Yay for Cousin Lizzy and mommy!" Rachel cheered. Rowan sniffled and rubbed his eyes.

"Come here Rowan." Ciel held out his arms to his son.

Rowan rushed to his mother.

"What's wrong?"

"I wasn't in the story, I'm sad." He buried his face in Ciel's shirt.

"You weren't born yet Rowan, Rachel and Vincent are three weeks older than you. You couldn't have been there."

"it isn't nice to be left out."

"I know, do you want to sit with me?" Ciel offered, Rowan nodded and climbed up beside Ciel who put an arm around him.

"I love you mum, you always know how to make it better."

"I love you too Rowan." Rowan looked to Sebastian next.

"I love you dad, you take good care of us and mum. I would be so sad without my mum and dad." Sebastian embraced the child.

"We love you very much my son. Your mother and I are extremely proud of all of our children and we will never allow you to know what it feels like to be without love."

"Do you promise Mum and dad?"

"We promise Rowan." The answers came from both parents on unison causing the children to giggle

"Mommy and daddy are funny brothers , We have a happy family."Rachel grinned.

"Yes sister and brothers, we have a very good family forever."


	8. Chapter 8

Angelina cried softly in Ciel's arms, and was promptly given a bottle. The newborn princess quieted instantly.

"That's my good girl." Ciel said softly to the baby.

"Mommy, baby Angel is a good sister, and baby Kathryn is so cuddly!" Rachel twirled around and giggled lightly.

"Can we hear another story Mum, please."Sebastian smiled from beside his mate.

"Actually Rowan,I'm suddenly reminded of when you children were introduced to the kingdom as princes and princess. Your grandmother and grandfather held a party for you and demons came from everywhere to meet you. They brought gifts and your poor mother is so protectively of you that when they approached you, I had to hold his hand and tell him you were safe."

"I don't trust strange demons close to my children." Ciel replied.

"I understand my love. Believe me I do. However it is a tradition whenever a prince or princess is born, there is a grand celebration in their honor."

"And so there should be, my children are the most amazing children anywhere,they should be celebrated. I just don't like complete strangers that close."

"Poor mommy, we love you, it is okay to be worried,mommies do that."Rachel said patting Ciel's arm.

"Can you please tell us about ours dad?" Evian asked hopefully.

"That sounds like a great story." Lizzy added.

"Very well, Evian was just about two weeks old. Normally the celebration takes place sooner however Ciel had complications with-"

"There's no need to get into that,just tell the story." Ciel said.

"Mama, what is a complication?" Evian asked.

"Nothing to be worried about. Just sit down and listen to your father."Evian did as he was told.

"Does that mean Brother Evian was mean?" Rachel asked.

"See what you started Sebastian, no Rachel he wasn't. Everything's fine."

"That is good I would be sad if I was mean to you Mama."

"You weren't,none of you were mean do you understand?" The Michaelis children nodded. "I'll deal with you later." He whispered to Sebastian.

"Ciel,give yourself time,you can do whatever you like when you are fully recovered."

Ciel glared at him and laid the baby down in the bassinet.

"As I said, Evian's party was just two weeks after his birth."

Ciel cuddled his infant son and gently rocked him in the rocking chair Ann had given them.

"I don't understand why they have to walk up to him, couldn't they leave their gifts on a table or something like that?" Sebastian knelt down next to his mate stroking his hair and carefully kissed the baby's head

"Tradition gives them the right to gaze upon the newest member of the royal family Ciel. Mother,father and I spoke to you about this love No one will harm our son. I promise you he will be safe,surrounded by the ones that love him."

"I just love him so much,I don't deserve him at all but he's my son and I have to do better than I did the last nine months, I have to try and that means I have to protect him and-"

There isn't any doubt in my mind that you love Evian. You two have had a difficult start but whether you realize it or not,you are always protecting him, from the moment he was inside you, you chose to give our son life that is protecting him and I'd be willing to bet that while you were linking with him you did the same. My mother and father will be there, our staff,everyone who loves you both will be around."

"Do you really think it'll be alright?" Ciel looked into Sebastian's eyes.

"I know he will. We must be off, Evian must be dressed in the outfit my mother sent for him. It's -"

"Tradition I know." Ciel said beginning to rise from the chair.

"Ciel, my love, I can bring it to you if it's easier on you, if you still -" Ciel stood up and carefully nuzzled his mate.

"I'm fine, you're worrying too much." He laid Evian in his crib and walked to the dresser to retrieve the outfit.

"If that's true, it's only because Evian is our first child and the process was difficult for you. I don't want you to hurt yourself."Sebastian said

"Like I said, it's been two weeks, I'm fine." Ciel said proceeding to dress the baby. Evian fussed softly.

"I know little one, mommy has to get you dressed up to see your grandmother and grandfather.. Sebastian go see if the staff is ready to go."

"You're sure you're alright, I don't mind -"

"The staff, go check on them." Ciel said more sternly. After an hour they made it to their destination.

"Did I bring everything, I feel like I forgot something. Ciel said checking the bag for baby supplies.

"We have Evian, which is most important, bottles, extra clothes, an extra blanket, more bottles, his -"

"You brought everything but our kitchen sink love, you even have the staff carrying unnecessary things." Sebastian said holding the sleeping infant.

"I'll have you know that nothing I had them bring is unnecessary.' Sebastian looked at him pointedly

"Did you really need his bassinet, twenty outfits, every single bottle we own, his hat collection five of his books and a pair of mittens, Ciel dearest, I think you've forgotten where you are. It doesn't get cold down here. Honestly I don't even understand why you got him those."

"The healer said he could get cold because he can't keep his heat up on his own, that's why. You really need to pay attention to what he says about our son." Sebastian chuckled.

"What are you laughing at?"

"I find it amusing that you go just about eight and a half months of your pregnancy terrified of being the worst mother possible and here you are packing all of this and lecturing me about paying attention to the healer. If that makes you a bad mother, I simply can't imagine what it is that a good mother does." Ciel glared at him angrily.

"Don't start with me Sebastian, you'll find yourself staying here tonight." Ciel warned.

"This is so exciting, the baby Master's first appearance and we're invited!" Mey-Rin said happily.

"I've never been to one of these before." Finny added smiling.

"We must be on our best behavior, remember just because you received an invitation does not mean that you will be permitted to stay if you aren't acting in a manner befitting the title servants to the royal family."Cynna warned.

Ciel stopped suddenly.

"Damn it, your mother said we should wear our crowns, I left them on the table at home." He said.

"I noticed them there young master, and I picked them up on the way out." Tanaka handed them to Ciel.

"Good, thank you. See Sebastian I told you we can't get anything done without Tanaka."

"Ciel dear, Sebastian, welcome everyone. Please come in we were just getting ready." Ann greeted. She smiled at the objects being carried in.

"This reminds me so much of when Mordred was born I used to do the exact same thing."

"I doubt it mother, Ciel bought mittens for him." Ann turned to her son.

"My dear son, both you and Mordred not only wore gloves, but hats as well. The healer said you would lose your body heat and it could cause health problems if you could not keep it in, Ciel is exactly right to do so." It would be another hour before Ciel found himself seated beside Sebastian with Evian laid in a cradle just steps away.

With every demon who approached the infant, Ciel became more anxious as some of the demons peered into the cradle and their heads lowered toward the infant. Ciel's anxiety was getting the best of he began to stand only for Sebastian to take his hand, stroking it softly with his thumb.

"Easy my love remember, he is are here, my parents and the servants. Everything will be just fine." At Sebastian's calm tone, Ciel did seem to relax, he trusted his mate. Sebastian would never allow Evian to be harmed and that was the one thing that at the moment was keeling the young prince calm.

"I like that story. I had a party!" Evian said. "But poor Mama, you were afraid they would take me away and hurt me. That part was very sad."

"Yes, but I love all of you so I want to protect you. That's what mothers do little ones." Ciel told them.

"What story is next mum?" Rowan asked hoping he would be in it.

"I'd have to look some more, for now, I need a break." The children bowed their heads.

"But we like these stories." Rachel added.

"I know you do but right know, I don't know anymore, I'm very tired and I need to sleep."

"Because you had new babies?" Vincent asked.

"That's right, I'll lie down a while and then we'll see what we find." Ciel promised.

"Okay." Four voices said in unison as the children each hugged Ciel carefully.

"I love you Mommy, have a good nap. Do you want me to get my tiger for you?" Rachel offered.

"No, your tiger needs you,she'll be sad without you."

"I just want you to be all better Mommy."

"I will be Princess. I just need sleep."Sebastian lifted Ciel into his arms.

"I'll take you upstairs, I know you're capable, I just feel like holding you for a moment." Sebastian explained before Ciel could reply.

Ciel soon fell asleep with his head on Sebastian's chest. The children smiled.

"Cousin Lizzy, guess what." She whispered.

"What is it. Rachel?"the little girl moved closer to her cousin.

"I think mommy likes Daddy and when he gets picked up."Lizzy giggled.

"I think you're right Rachel, your mother loves your father very much."

"That is such a happy thing." The small demon cooed.

"Yes, they certainly do make each other happy." Lizzy agreed. She knew they always would.


	9. Chapter 9

A\N: Apparently my stories about my little family have become boring so thank you to everyone that has been so supportive of it but as of right now, there will be no more. I'm sure this decision will come as a relief to some of you. I know that perhaps I have taken it too far. Due to lack of interest, I won't bother finishing any of the stories and I will be leaving the Black Butler category as well. I've yet to decide whether or not I will continue on this site.

once again thank you for everything.


End file.
